Slytherin Fiend
by goddess of trix
Summary: What do you get when a Slytherin girl has a crush on the Weasley twins? Add one Gryffindor sister, a Slytherin 'friend' and a nasty 'prank' by supposed friend? Embarrassment, chaos, and one really good story line. This is Slytherin Fiend.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Aurora is **blackandwhite**, George is **redheadwithattitude**, and Fred is **redheadedprankster**.

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

Slytherin Fiend

Chapter 1: Online Chat

**blackandwhite: **do u guys really need my help?

**redheadwithattitude:** we wouldn't need help if we figure out what keeps going wrong with our new pixie puckers.

**redheadedprankster:** i think we might have it this time george.

**blackandwhite: **well if you don't succeed before school starts, im sure i could find something.

**blackandwhite: **btw, what are the 'pixie puckers' supposed to do?

**redheadedprankster:** turn people into different types of pixies.

**redheadwithattitude:** it just depends on what flavor you eat.

"Aurora, dinner's ready!" called my mother from the kitchen.

"Be there in a sec!"

**blackandwhite: **g2g

**blackandwhite: **sounds like a hit. keep me posted.

**redheadwithattitude:** k bye

**redheadedprankster:** ttyl

**redheadwithattitude:** luv ya lots

**redheadwithattitude:** see u soon

**redheadedprankster:** luv ya like a sister

**blackandwhite: **luv both ya guys

**blackandwhite: **can't wait to see you again!

_**redheadedprankster has logged**_

_**redheadwithattitude has logged off**_

_**blackandwhite has logged off**_

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

It was short, but that was the first chapter.

Keepin' it real,

_**Loky**_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really enjoying writing this story. It's the best. Anyway, enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slytherin Fiend

Chapter 2: Jinxed Sweets

"Mom! I'm going to the joke shop, okay?" I said brushing my white hair out of my dark blue eyes.

"Sure Aurora. Just be back before dinner!" she called down to me.

It was earlier that morning that I had gotten an IM from the twins saying that they'd like to try something that muggles use to prank people.

When I was at the joke shop I found some itching powder.

"Hmm, this'll do," I said tapping my black boot on the vinyl flooring of the joke shop out of sheer boredom.

After I got the itching powder I went to the gas station not too far from the house and bought some sugar. (Yum!) God knows I don't need any...

I bought a twix bar, a burtterfinger, and some pop rocks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Girls! Get up!"

_Finally! I thought this day would never come!_

Darcie and I managed to get our trunks into the trunk of the car and familiars into the car along with ourselves. (I have a white and black owl and Darcie has an siamese cat.)

My sister had her notebook with her and wrote in it during the trip. She likes to doodle things in red and black, her favorite colors.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aurora!" I heard my name called and looked in the direction of the voice (or in this case, voices).

"Fred! George!" I ran up to them and hugged them both. When the group hug broke I said, "I missed you both _so_ much!"

"We missed you too, Love," said George sweetly.

"Do you and Darcie need help with your trunks, Sweetheart?" asked Fred.

"I do, and I think Darcie might too."

Fred's POV

George and I went to help Darcie with her trunk after we helped Aurora with hers.

"Do you need help with your trunk, Darcie?" I asked.

"No. Go away. I don't associate with riff-raff like you Gryffindorks."

That hurt. I don't know why I found her so pretty. Was it her black hair? Or that her favorite colors were black and red? Her and I?

I looked around and found her purse lying on the ground. I looked back up at Darcie only to see her struggling with her trunk.

George helped her get it on the Hogwarts express whether she wanted help or not. While he did that I slipped a ton-tounge toffee in her purse.

Darcie's POV

I was struggling with my trunk when those Weasly twins showed up.

"Do you need help with your trunk, Darcie?" asked Fred.

My heart jumped. He was talking to me and better yet offering to help me with my trunk.

I almost said yes, but stopped myself before the word left my mouth. Instead I said, "No. Go away. I don't associate with riff-raff like you Gryffindorks."

I'd rather struggle alone then say something I'd regret. _**rolls eyes** _Not like I hadn't already...

It didn't matter though because George helped me get my trunk on the train.

After he'd done that I dragged it to an empty compartment and slipped it under the seat. After that I out of the train to grab my purse and notebook.

By this time, the twins were back with Aurora. Boy, I envied her so much. She got both the twins' attention while all they do is prank me.

I grabbed my purse and noticed my notebook was open to a page I'd doodled all over. It was the twins' page.

_I hope neither of them saw this!_

I quickly closed my notebook and got on the train.

Aurora's POV

Fred, George, and I got on the train and found a compartment. The only other person in it was Lee Jordan.

"Hey Lee," I said as I sat down across from him.

"So, what exactly did you bring with you?" asked George. "For pranks, I mean." He sat down next to Lee.

"You'll see," I said getting up. "I'll be back in a second." I grabbed my white and black purse before I left.

I walked to the bathroom and took the itching powder out of my purse. I hexed it to make it a lot stronger then the strongest itiching powder made in the muggle world. I also noticed that I still had the candy bars in there from a week ago when I went to the joke shop. And that I still had the pop rocks. "Yes!" I almost shouted. I hexed them to have words on them, like the valentine hearts, except the sayings on these would be impossible to read because the pop rocks are so small. When the eater would eat the enchanted pop rocks they would blurt out what was written on them.

_If only I had shock tarts! That would be sweet!_

I stuffed the items back in my purse and practically ran back to the compartment.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost, Rori," commented Fred.

"Just had a brilliant idea," I said as I took my diary out of my trunk and flipped to an empty page near the back.

Hey Mom,

Just wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind going to the gas station and buying a couple bags of shock tarts and sweet tarts.

Thank you,

Aurora.

PS: I love you lots.

I folded up the note and tied it to the leg of my owl, Loky.

"What was that about?" asked Fred. "And what's a 'shock tart'?"

"You'll see in a couple days," I said grinning mischeviously. "Oh, and I brought some muggle candy with me. You guys want to try some?"

"Sure," said Fred, George, and Lee together.

I grinned to myself as I took out the twix bar, the butterfinger, and the pop rocks.

The boys shared the twix bar and butterfinger first.

"Yum, you should get more of those," said Lee.

"Those are the best," said Fred.

"Just like you," added George.

Can't say I don't love when the twins say stuff like that, because I do and it's adorable. I like them a lot. And that's why this year I'm going to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Okay, slightly off topic. Now back to what happens next.

Lee reached for the bag of pop rocks and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked a slight bit suspicious.

"Nothing," I said, trying to choke back my laughter. "It's just I think you guys would like those the most out of all the muggle candy so far."

Lee opened the package and looked at them curiously. He handed the package to the twins and all three of them popped the candy into their mouths at the same time.

"Slytherins rock my socks!" was one of the many things that came out of the boys' mouths. I laughed at that because Fred was the last person I expected to that from.

"Those Weasley twins... **_sigh_** They're_ so_ dreamy..."

_That_ came from Lee.

I thought I would die of laughter. (Literally.)

"Hate them Gryffindorks!" shouted George.

Those were only three of millions of sayings that would be said throught the year.

After the effects of the pop rocks wore off, I got glares and bemused lookes.

All I could utter for the time being was, "That was _priceless_!"

The boys were still kind of stunned at what happened, but then George spoke up. "Is it _supposed_ to do that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I grinned the widest grin I could mustter and shook my head.

"Then what was that?" asked Fred.

"_That_ was one of the pranks. I hexed the candy so people blurted out random stuff."

"Sweet!" said Lee.

"Did you know it said what it said?" asked Fred.

"I can't say I knew what was going to said, but some of it was intended," I said, glancing out the window. (Wink wink )

Darcie's POV

_How is it that Aurora always seems to get the guys!_

Here I was in a compartment with Chione and her boyfriend, Marcus Flint. They were snogging like there was no tomorrow and makeing out like heck. His hand running through her snow white hair. Gag me please.

Speaking of which, I'd rather eat a ton-tongue toffee than stay here.

I grabbed my purse and walked out of the compartment only to find all the other compartments were occupied.

All I did was lean against the wall and look through my purse. Of course I was too preoccupied with thoughts of what the twins might think if they _had_ seen my notebook to notice that there was a 'gift' in my purse. I, obviously, thought it was a normal piece of toffee.

Boy how wrong was I? --;

I should never under estimate those Weasley twins.

After my tounge was back to normal, I cared less if they had seen my note-book. They obviously hadn't or they would have taken it. Right? Who cares. Not them, obviously.

"Weasley!" was what I shouted.

Aurora's POV

"Weasley!" I heard someone shout. Someone who sounded very much like Darcie. I turned to the twins.

"What did you do?" I asked, astounded. I'd never gotten her to yell like that before.

I looked at George who just glanced at Fred. "What _did_ you do?"

He shrugged. "Ton-tounge toffee," was all he said.

Just then the compartment door was slammed open and Darcie hexed both the twins, basically putting them in a cacoon of some sort then stalked out the door.

Great...I always had a knack for creating hexs and, of course, the anti-hex, but with Darcie...that was basically impossible.

Of course though, I always knew that she had a thing for the twins, so of course the hex wouldn't be permenant. We'd just have to wait...for a day? Or we go see Madam Pomfrey when we get to Hogwarts.

The rest of the trip seemed to take forever to me, and I could only guess how the twins felt.

Finally we arrived at the castle and Lee and I brought the twins up to see Madam Pomfrey. She had them un-hexed in a matter of minutes.

After they were un-cacooned, Fred asked, "What's with your sister?"

I shrugged and said, "Come on, let's get some dinner," and dragged the boys by their arms, Lee following.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOL!

I loved writing this chapter. It's hilarious and it'll only keep getting better with every turn.

R&R,

_**Loky**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sugar Rush

It was the next morning when the owls arrived.

Loky, my previously mentioned owl, arrived carrying a package.

"Hmm..." I said with a sly grin on my face. "Wonder what it could be." I set the package aside and notced that there was a note tied to Loky's leg.

I opened it and read:

Hey honey,

How are you and your sister getting along? I hope your having fun and I don't want to recieve any mail from any of your teachers telling me that your pulling pranks again. (Though I'm sure you won't get caught.)

Say hi to the twins for me and here's the candy you've requested.

"Open the package," said George, bouncing up and down like a five year old who's just ate a bag of candy.

"Would you chill?" I asked him. "I'll open it later."

I wrote my mother back asking if she could buy some more twix, butterfinger, milky way, and poprocks.

PS: I had no idea that muggle candy would be such a hit!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast I ran up to my dorm and jinxed the shocktarts to give people a jolt of electricity. I jinxed the sweet tarts to be sweet or tart depending on the persons over all attitude.

"Come on Aurora! We're-" called George.

"Gonna-" called both Fred and George.

"Be late!" finished Fred.

"Okay!" I called down. I stuffed the candy in my purse. (It still has the itching powder and the pop rocks.)

"Here, try these," I said taking out the recently jinxed candy.

The twins looked at eachoter and then at me and the candy. "Do you think we should?" asked Fred looking at the candy skepticly.

"Fine, lets try it out on Flint at dinner."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now time for dinner. The twins and I got to the hall before anyone else and layed the pop-rocks, shocktarts, and sweet tarts all over the Slytherin table. I also gave a couple sweet tarts to the twins after eating one myself.

"It's sweet," said Fred.

"And you called yourself a prankster," said the boys at the same time shaking their heads.

"Just wait and see boys," I said a grin creeping its way onto my face. "Just wait and see."

Other people finally started showing up in the Great Hall for dinner.

While waiting for the food you noticed some of the Slytherins trying out some of the candy.

"What the heck! It shocked me!"

I looked up to see Malfoy get a few jolts of electricity and started to laugh.

"Dang! That's like a lemon! What is it?" Malfoy again.

"Snape looks hot with tie-dye hair!" Lol. I looked over to see Parkinson freak after she said that.

"What's going on?" asked George in a whisper.

"Parkinson just ate a couple of the pop rocks I gave you guys on the train and Malfoy ate a shocktart and a sweet tart."

"What did you give us?"

"A sweet tart. I hexed them so they are either sweet or tart. It depends on the persons over all attitude. You two are sweet, charming, and sensitive so it reacted as sweet. Malfoy, on the other hand, is a low-life arrogant jerk which made the sweet tart react like a lemon."

Chione's POV

While all the excitement was going on at our table, I slipped a bottle of Veritaserum to Marcus. He was closer to Darcie than I was. The way I'd been acting lately I might just have knocked over her glass or bumped into her somehow. I'd let him slip the Veritaserum into Darcie's drink.

I saw him make sure only three drops of the truth stuff hit her drink--no more, no less.

When Darcie turned back from talking with Draco Malfoy she took a drink of her juice. Only about a second passed before she practically shouted, "I have a crush on the Weasley Twins!" She must have run out while Marcus and I were laughing about her out-burst.

Did that pathetic excuse for a Slytherin actually think we were friends?

Aurora's POV

"I have a crush on the Weasley twins," I heard someone say. I looked over to see Darcie run off in tears.

"Darcie!" I called and ran after her, but not before catching a look at Chione and Flint who were just laughing.

Darcie may be in Slytherin but that doesn't change the fact that we're sisters. She may be mean sometimes but she's always there for me when I need her and now she needs me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I liked this chapter. It's filled with lots of sisterly love. I really think that Chione and Flint deserve eachother, except for the fact that he's about as ugly a flobberworm and she has the beauty of a snowfall...and is about as cold as one too.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ya'll! Here's another chapter of--drum roll, please--Slytherin Fiend!

* * *

Chapter 4: Lunch and Quidditch Try-outs 

"Darcie! Darcie, wait!" I called chasing after her. She didn't stop running until she ran into the Slytherin common room, portrait slamming in my face. I stood there for a minute, not sure what to do so I sat by the portrait hole.

"Is she okay?" asked Fred as he came over to sit next to me.

"I don't know. She ran into her room and isn't coming out."

"We should start off this school year with a bang!" shouted Fred, a mischievious glimmer in his eye.

"But we start every year off with a bang. Why should this be any different?" I asked innocently.

"Because," he said smirking. "This year we have two main targets."

"Who?" I asked innocently, though I was thinking the same thing he was. "Darcie and Sawyer?"

"No," he chuckled. "Although, we haven't pranked Sawyer in a long time." He got this far away look in his eye.

Sawyer's a fifth year Ravenclaw who Fred has a crush on I think.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Chione and Flint."

"Any ideas?" I asked. I was trying to still act innocent but a light bulb came on over my head.

"No. You?" he asked laying his head on my shoulder.

"Well..."

I told him my idea and then we went up to my dorm room--well actually, _I_ went up to my dorm room--and grabbed the itching powder. "It shouldn't wear off for at least a three days, but I haven't got to test it properly, so..." I trailed off, plopping down on the couch next to him.

"Oh no," he said backing away from me and almost fell off the edge of the couch. "You wouldn't!"

"She wouldn't what?" asked George, sitting down on the other side of me.

I told George about my plan to get back at Chione. "And I know exactly who would love to give it to her," I said smirking into the distance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Darcie!" I called at lunch when she looked around for a place to sit. I could tell she was debaiting whether or not to go sit with Chione or not. She looked over at me and I waved her over. "Come sit with us!"

"I...but..." she hesitated.

I got up and walked over to her. I could see she wasn't come quietly. "Come on," I said lightly grabbing her arm and leading her over to the table.

"But what if they say something," Darcie whispered quietly.

"The twins won't bring anything up about the outburst besides the fact that we're going to get back at Snow for what she did, and if anyone else says anything about a Slytherin sitting at the Gryffindor, they'll have me to deal with," I said sitting down across from George and next to Fred.

Darcie slipped into the seat across from Fred and next to George, so her and I were sitting diagonal.

"So," started Fred.

"Wanna prank Snow with us, Darce?" finished George.

"Sure," she said, leaning in to get some food that had appeared on the table a minute ago. "How?"

"This," I said pulling the itching powder half-way out of my purse.

"Let's try to be more original, Aurora. You know as well as I do that that wears off in about a day," said my sister frowning at me.

"I'm hurt, Darce," I said with a mock frown. "I thought you'd think I was more like you. A devious prankster at heart."

Darcie laughed.

"I'm serious. It's like ten times stronger than the weak muggle stuff."

"That's nice. You do realize that we need to do more then just itching powder right?" she said reaching for the butter at the same time Fred reached for it. "Huh?" she asked involuntarily when their hands touched. They both drew back. "Sorry," she muttered turning red in the cheeks.

"M-my fault," stuttered Fred.

I glanced at George from the corner of my eye and saw him trying to hold back his laughter for the sake of him and Darcie.

"George, may I talk to you? In the entrance hall," I said a little bit demanding then the last question. "Does he like her?" I asked curiosly once we got into the entrance hall.

George shrugged. "I don't know."

"Hey, when are quidditch tryouts?" I asked, remembering I was going to try out.

"Um...after lunch, I think..." he replied turning around and heading back. "Hey Fred?" asked George as he sat down. "Are quidditich try-outs after lunch?"

"Um...shooot! We have to get ready!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your gonna try-out, huh?" asked Oliver following me out to the quidditch pitch.

"Trying out for chaser, Oliver," I said as I mounted my broom and lifted off.

I don't really feel comfortable around Ollie because...well, I don't know, I guess I just feel like he's stalking me sometimes.

"Keep your eyes off her, Oliver," I heard Fred hiss as I joined the others in the air.

"She's _our_ girl," finished George.

I grinned. I'd already stated that fact to them--Fred and George--and they said they'd keep an eye on him.

Sad thing is, I feel more comfortable around Draco then I do Oliver.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sweet!" shouted George, picking me up and twirling me around. "I'm so psyched that you made it on the team, Rori!"

"You made it!" asked a suprised Darcie when I told her.

"Yep," I said hugging my sister.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

**_Loky_**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Loky here. Plz review. It doesn't need to be long. I just want to see how everyones liking the story so far.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5: Hogesmeade Itching Powder

It had been almost five weeks since I had my idea for revenge and it just so happened that this weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend and the perfect time to put my plan into action.

"I'll be back!" I called running out of the Gryffindor common room so abruptly it turned some heads.

"Where is she going?" asked Fred as I practically knocked over the game of Wizard's Chess that he and Lee were playing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um...pumpkin pasties?" I asked the statue entrance to Dumbledore's office. That was the last thing I could think of, besides the twins inventions but...maybe they would work. "Canary creames?" I asked the statue. Finally it let me enter. "Sweet! I'll have to tell Fred and George about this one."

"Um...Professor?" I asked hesitantly. I had felt ready to do this since a few weeks ago, I just never really had the time or I just kept forgetting.

"Yes, Aurora? Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Do you think it would be okay if...if maybe we had maybe a Christmas dance?" I asked. It felt weird to be in a room full of pictures of previous Hogwarts Headmasters.

"It sounds like a great idea. We haven't had a dance like that since...years," said Dumbledore, smiling with that familiar twinkle in his eye. "Yes, I shall make an announcement at dinner tommorow night after everyone gets back from Hogsmeade.

Darcie's POV

"Darcie, is Snow Queen coming to Hogsmeade?" Aurora asked as we--Me, Darcie, Fred, and George--were heading out the front doors of the castle.

I nodded my head. "Yep, and she thinks I totally forgot about what happened the other day." I sniggered. "Yeah right. She'll totally get what's commin' to her though."

We all burst out laughing.

"Hey Darce! You ready to go?"

"The Snow Queen herself," Aurora mocked trying to hold back her laughter.

"Yep," I said winking at Aurora. "Let's go, Chi." And we both walked out the double doors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hold on, you guys!" I called to Chione and Flint. I had bent down to, as they thought, 'tie my shoe', but I had other ideas.

"Hurry up," droned Chi, her back to me, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Colorfus," I muttered under my breath, pointing my wand at her hair.

"Come on, would you?" asked Chione, turning around at the same moment that I lowered my wand.

I struggled to hold back my laughter as I got up at started walking with her. Her hair was swirling many different colors of the rainbow: neons and flouresent, pastels, and darks. It was quite interesting seeing as her hair had originally been snow white.

"What's so funny?" she asked panicked as she dug in her purse for a mirror. "You little fiend!" she shouted sharply as took her wand out of her robe pocket. She muttered a counter-spell and squealed in dismay it didn't do what she had wanted it to do. Instead they stopped swirling and just pulsed from color to color. First crimson, then lime green, to a neon orange, then to a flouresent yellow.

"It's okay," I said putting my arm around her shoulder and sprinkling the itching powder on her. "Some color looks good on you," I smirked. "Oh, and there's no need to forgive me. It might melt your heart of ice," I said grinning, before I turned and ran.

Aurora's POV

When the four of us--me, Fred, George, and Lee--got to Hogesmeade, the first place we went to was Zonko's. While they were looking for their stuff I got out my Mp3 player and started looking at other stuff: buzzing clocks, trick parchment, clocks that scream, screaming books, books that shout insults, etc.

We had been in there so long, I decided to walk out and wait for the boys while I sang.

"'I can't reasist the day. No, I can't resist the day. Jenny screams out and it's no pose, because when she dances she goes and goes. And beer through the nose on an inside joke'," I sang until I got tapped on the shoulder. Then I jumped and gave a small shriek. "Oh! Your done--" I was cut off because at this precise moment Darcie caming tearing around the corner of Zonko's and almost plowed me over.

"Just...jinxed...Snow," she said as she sat down. "Comming...this...way."

Just as she finished her sentence, I could hear Chione shrieking. She came around the corner, scratching her skin like crazy. "What..was..that?"

I just shrugged and muttered a charm that made her skin pulse different colors like her hair.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Just a little 'update soon' for a review is better then nothing.

Heartz

_**Loky**_


End file.
